1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a blood pressure measuring technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a growing interest in personal health, various types of biometric information detection devices are being developed, and devices specifically designed for healthcare are being developed with the widespread use of various wearable devices that may be directly worn by subjects.
A cuff-less blood pressure sensor is a blood pressure sensor of an indirect measurement method, in which blood pressure is measured by a Pulse Transit Time (PTT) method using an optical signal and an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal, or by a Pulse Wave Analysis (PWA) method that analyzes pulse waves based on an optical signal.
However, the PTT method is cumbersome in that touches of both hands are required, and an ECG signal is further needed in addition to a pulse wave signal. The PWA method, which analyzes only a waveform of pulse waves, may not enable accurate blood pressure measurement.